herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gohan
Gohan is a hero of the Dragonball Franchise. He is the son of Goku, and first appears at the start of Dragonball Z. =''Dragonball Z /Kai''= When Dragonball Z begins, Gohan is about five years old. Saiyan Saga After many years Goku attends a reunion with his old friends on Master Roshi's Island, and Goku decides to take Gohan along with him. During the visit Goku introduces Gohan to his friends as his and Chi-Chi's son. Master Roshi, Kuririn and Burma all become briefly gripped with panic as they realize that Gohan has grown a tail like the one Goku had when he was a child, the same tail that caused Goku to turn into a giant ape creature and inadvertently kill his adoptive father Gohan, Sr. While the gang are still working out how to gracefully warn Goku about the issue. the visit is cut short though as the alien known as Raditz arrives. Raditz announces that he has recently arrived on the planet to track down his younger brother, Kakarot and complete the job he was sent to Earth for, namely conquest of it. After using a device he called a Scouter, Raditz determined that Goku was his brother Kakarot. Goku was made aware that he was a member of an alien race called Saiyans, who were such fierce warriors even their babies were dispatched to some low threat planets to conquer them, such as was done with Kakarot/Goku. Raditz was appalled though that Goku had lost his tail saying he had mutilated himself and that their tails allowed Saiyans to transform into giant apes once exposed to the light of full moons. Goku, promptly realized it was he that had killed his father in his youth. Raditz was not willing to humor Goku's feeling and insisted he join him to wipe out the human race so they could claim the planet and that doing so would allow him to regain his honor. Goku refused Raditz's offer, unwavering in his resolve that Earth was his true home, no matter where he was born. Enraged, Raditz imminently overpowered Goku and abducted Gohan. Holding his son captive, Raditz told Goku he still had a chance to regain his honor by destroying a few hundred humans to start with and when he was done he was to seek him out, but that he intended to hold onto Gohan until then as leverage. Goku would join forces with his enemy from five years prior, Piccolo Jr. and the two went off to save Gohan and defeat Raditz. Piccolo had no love for Goku but knew if Raditz destroyed Earthlings it would conflict with his goals of conquering the planet and that besides Piccolo wanted to be the one to defeat Goku. When they arrived Raditz was disappointed to see Goku had not taken up the offer. Gohan was locked in Raditz's space pod and told them he would not be releasing him, instead he planed to take the boy back with him to raise him as a proper Saiyan. Goku fought Raditz to a standstill, at one point it seemed that Goku was finished and Gohan, in a fit of rage Gohan broke Raditz's pod into pieces and firmly beat Raditz upon his release. However afterwards Gohan was both confused as to how he had accomplished his feat and drained from the experience, promptly being knocked out by Radtiz. Goku seized Raditz before he could finish Gohan off. Piccolo, who had been charging his Makankosappo (Special Beam Cannon), just in time for Goku to get Raditz in his grasp and unleashed his ability, impaling Raditz and Goku in the process. With his dying breath Raditz informed Piccolo and the Earthlings that their victory would be worthless as his Scouter was transmitting the entire ordeal to his two Saiyan allies, who would surely arrive to avenge him and finsih the job, by destroying the Earthlings. Radtiz and Goku both passed away but the Earth was facing a new and much greater threat, which would arrive within a single year. Piccolo's response to the situation was immediately to abduct Gohan and put him through a training regiment until he was a suitable warrior, he advised Kuririn, Roshi and Bulma to make similar plans for getting a formidable defense force together. Kuririn and Roshi would seek out their old friends like Yamcha and Tien Shinhan to get ready for the imminent battle. When Gohan awoke he was in the middle of the wilderness with Piccolo. Piccolo briefly explained the situation to Gohan, who quickly went into hysterics when he heard that his father was dead, Piccolo however was not willing to tolerate the outburst for long and soon began a survive-or-die style training regiment, ranging from wilderness survival, to fighting wild beasts and eventually one-on one training between the two. During the first full-moon since Gohan's tail had grown in Picollo discovered Gohan could transform into giant ape, during the full moon. Picollo blew-up Earth's moon once he realized it was the cause and then removed Gohan's tail, just to be certain that the Saiyans could not employee such a technique once they arrived. Over the course of the training Gohan developed a form of Stockholm syndrome and began to view Piccolo as a surrogate father-figure. After a full year under Piccolo's tutelage Gohan had become a formidable warrior though his normal childhood innocence was still unwavering otherwise. Piccolo and Gohan reunited with Kuririn and the other Z warriors, who had finished training programs of their own with Kami and Mr. Popo and had used the Dragonballs to wish back Goku, who was on his way coming back from the far corner of the after-life, after training with the chi-master King Kai. No sooner had the Z fighters assemble than the aliens, Nappa and Vegeta had arrived to confrount them. Nappa and Vegeta said they were not there to avenge Raditz as he has believed, they actually viewed him as such an utter weakling that his death was meaningless to them, they had arrived to get their hands on the Dragonballs, which they had heard mentioned prior after the battle and intended to use them to make themselves immortal. Nappa quickly displayed his superiority and took on all comers himself while Vegeta, sat back and calmly watched what he considered an entertaining opening act. Nappa manged to destroy everyone other than Kuririn and Gohan, Piccolo had given his life to protect Gohan from Nappa's onslaught, using himself as a living shield. Much to Piccolo's surprise he had grown to care for Gohan as more than a weapon or even apprentice but as the son he had never had. With nearly all their other allies gone, and on the last of their strength Gohan and Kuririn were revealed to see Goku as he arrived. Goku promptly defeated Nappa with almost no effort and revived Gohan and Kuririn with Senzu-Beans, which instantly healed them. Once Goku heard what the Saiyans were there for he told them they had undone their own plans by killing Piccolo, which had also killed Kami, the creator of the Dragonballs and with Kami gone the Dragonballs, no longer held any powers. Vegeta, became enraged that Nappa had killed Piccolo and made their entire trip a waste since Nappa was already beaten to within-an-inch-of-his-life Vegeta considered him worthless and killed him, then turned his attention on Goku. Goku told Gohan and Kuririn to get to safety so he could fight Vegeta without worrying about them. Knowing they would only impede Goku's ability to fight Gohan and Kuririn flew off wishing Goku their best. Gohan would eventually turn back though once he felt Goku's life-force wavering and insisted to Kuririn that they go back for his father. Sure enough Goku was badly beaten, though Vegeta was less than fighting fit himself, having had his tail recently cut off by Yajirobe after transforming with a device that created artificial moonlight. Upon returning Gohan shortly transformed himself, his tail having grown back at the last moment. Once in his giant ape form Gohan went on a rampage, Goku was able to telepathically reach Gohan and help him work through his rage, Though Gohan was still not himself he has a slim memory of who Goku and Kuririn were and directed his anger specifically at Vegeta. Vegeta used his power to cut off Gohan's tail but not before being crushed by the giant ape. Gohan returned to his normal form after landing on Vegeta and was unconscious, Vegeta was still alive, but just barely. Kuririn went to go finish Vegeta but Goku's pleas stayed Kuririn's hands from striking down Vegeta as he made for his space pod. Goku wanted to give Vegeta a chance to escape, to learn the error of his ways and also maybe fight him again in the future, for however he was raised Goku still had a drop of Saiyan pride that demanded a rematch of the two. Against his better judgement Kuririn honored Goku's request and Vegeta took off his space pod. Chi-Chi had arrived to destroy the Saiyans for threatening her son but she, Bulma and Master Roshi were moments to late to catch Vegeta before he left. Chi-Chi immediately took Goku and Gohan to the hospital to recover, Yajirobe was hailed as a hero for defeating the giant ape and Kuririn told his mentor of the epic battle as they pondered how to revive their fallen friends with no Dragonballs. Namek Saga Frieza Saga Android Saga Cell Saga Cell Games Saga he saved the earth Great Saiyaman Saga Majin Buu Saga Kid Buu Saga =Dragonball Z Movies= Dead Zone The World's Strongest The Tree of Might Lord Slug Cooler's Revenge Return of Cooler Super Android 13! Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Bojack Unbound Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: plan to eradicate the Saiyans Saiyans are a problem: the Dr. Raichi, last one who survived the attack of the Saiyans which happened on the planet Vegeta. In addition, the Saiyans subsequently used Vegeta, very advanced technology. To kill Goku, Vegeta, etc., it has created clones of Slug, Turles, Cooler and Freezer. But the greatest danger is not in the power of the clones, but in its ability to regenerate itself and neutralize the Saiyans, in such a way that their attacks will be made in vain. however in a alternate ending in the playdia version gohan ends up being much weaker then turles is and is over powered and killed by turles Then Goku discovers their weak point. They beat them with the same attacks that were previously defeated. So with the help of Piccolo, Gohan and Trunks (Vegeta, as his pride, does not seem well sit him attacking the clones). They later arrive at the planet where Dr. Raichi was hidden, and despite having great abilities, in fact much larger than those of Goku and Vegeta, meet their energy and the evil Raichi is defeated. In this first part, the Dr. Raichi, last survivor of the Popo who lived on the planet Vegeta, wants to destroy all the Saiyans, which contributed to the demise of their race and became the ancient planet Plant the Vegeta planet... Popo tells Goku and Gohan danger which runs landin different parts of the same, because of the so-called Gas Destructor. Gohan and Goku will end this problem, each in different areas in danger of the planet. Joins les this adventure Piccolo. Just at the right time they join the adventure Trunks and Vegeta. When all seems to be over, Popo indicates them more tracts of land contaminated by Gas Destructor. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks come to this new area. On this occasion is Vejita which begins to destroy it, he only. But, suddenly, a strange but known figure appears behind it. It was Freezer, who faced Goku on Namek planet long ago and defeated future Trunks in the land. Also Cooler, Slug and Turles, all aiming to destroy the Saiyans are. Goku knows are not really characters, in fact, such is a very similar to the Saiyan.Whenever they try to defeat them with one of their best techniques, sta does not respond, due to the power that the doctor Raichi has given these Tuffle. There is only one way to defeat them, Goku is not long in finding out after a bout 'no output', in which every time you defeat an enemy, it is regenerated. It was defeating the enemy in the same way that had done it previously. Thus, Trunks will end with Freezer; and Gohan and Piccolo with Slug, thanks to the whistle that the inhabitants of Namek or namekians can not hear. And the same with the two remaining enemies. Interestingly, all appear in a movie. The story continues to follow immediately to the first part, in which Goku and the others eliminated all contaminated areas of planet Earth, which prevented any technique against the ghosts that were generated in these places. Now, Gokuu and others head to the planet where Dr. Raichi, took refuge as they had been previously informed. They travel at high speed with one of the spaceships of the Capsule Corporation, because without having previously gone to this planet, Goku can not do teleportation, as it could be dangerous. At the beginning of the problems with the ship, due to a storm in space, they arrive at the desired place, which is quite dark and with many areas of a dark red, as if never had been any species with life on the planet. Goku, however, realizes that Dr. Raichi is located in this place. Therefore, you decide to call it, and effectively, there is our enemy. Great technology of the Popo has allowed to survive, thanks to a machine that collects large amounts of energy from the universe, resulting in the destruction of the same long-term. Dr. Raichi tells how whenever you destroy an enemy, returns to arise, lest it defeat as the first time, as in the case of Freezer, Cooler, Slug and Turles. The problem is that not is has defeated Dr. Raichi before on any occasion, reason by which Goku runs into more problems. It is Vegeta wanting to personally defeat the Doctor Raichi, doing everything possible so that Goku is not that delete it. 'The Saiyans will be never defeated by the Popo,' this is what it says Vegeta, which also recognizes that his species has done evil deeds in the past. All attack at the same time Dr. Raichi, wrapped in a sphere that is virtually impossible to open or break, formed by a very strong glass. But several successive attacks of Goku and the others manage to break this capsule and all its effects, of which misses the same Vegeta. Goku fails to defeat our enemy with a Kame Hame has, so is Vegeta which succeeds with a Final Flash, thus reaching its goal of defeating the last Vegeta. Now it seems that the Final Flash is better than a Kame Hame to Goku and, in addition, has managed to overcome the Popo and the ancient planet Plant technology. However, accumulating energy machine has not been destroyed, what makes us think that the Tuffle can have been regenerated as it was at the beginning with Freezer, Cooler, Slug and Turles. Then they will have to again confront the Doctor Raichi, possibly more dangerous than now. Hatchhyack is the name of this machine, which was the last Doctor Raichi alternative to survive. Create 'ghosts', so the own Doctor Raichi has proven to be one of them to not be defeated and regenerate. Vegeta machine has turned all his energy accumulated for a long time ago, whereas this bygone era since the end of the Popo until now, all a source of energy that lives in an only. It seems the end of the Saiyans, planet Earth and throughout the universe, which may not withstand such power for a long time. Faced with the threat of destroying planet Earth, Goku reacts immediately. It made Vegeta, just with the intention of the Tuffle destroy all of the Saiyans. Goku says he is stronger than Broly, faced in two different adventures. The new enemy is a union of Popo, but not a merger, because in this case they would be only two didn't. The result is better than this simple transformation of two beings in one. Shiny red at the top and bottom and magenta in the Center, this monster seems practically invincible, due to its enormous size, similar to the machine Hatchhyack that has been born and has gained all this power. It seems that even keeps the power of Cooler, Frieza, Slug and Turles. Vegeta falls wounded, unable to give a swoop. Trunks and Gohan same happens them. Only left Goku, that even his friends from danger warning to get out of there, they may not react in time. And the same applies to him, in an attempt to attack him... Piccolo is also wounded, but still has the Beanstalk with them. It gives one of them to Gohan, who immediately recovers; and it asks to save the other three for Goku, Trunks and Vegeta, who need them more than him. Once all have regained their strength, attacked at the same time our enemy, that still beat them again and again with ease. There is only a solution: all be used at the same time his best technique. Thus, Goku makes a Kame Hame Ha; Gohan Masenko; Trunks, the Burning attack and Vegeta the Final Flash, at the same time. Four sources into one are capable of generating a large amount of energy, which our enemy has not been able to resist. It has been defeated... Everything is back to normal and Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan return to planet Earth, where Bulma continues waiting for them for lunch. however alternate ending in the playdia version Goku Gohan Vegeta trunks piccolo have to fight the newly formed supper Hatchhyack the z fighters are are beating around by him tell Goku dos a super spit bomb to kill him however in a anther alternate ending in the playdia version Hatchhyack lives turn in to giant will gohan the others have hard time fighting him he die when Goku blow him up form inside in anther alternate ending in the playdia version Gohan is over powered killed by normal super giant forms of hathcyack Gohan dies 3 times at has hands in 3 endings in db heroes hathcyack make come back fight ssj2 Gohan ssj3 Goku ssj3 future trunks ssj3 Vegeta and beat where he again turn in to giant form the tlaier ends with Gohan beat the others dieing at hathcyack hands Broly - Second Coming Bio-Broly Fusion Reborn Wrath of the Dragon =Dragonball Z Specials= Bardock: Father of Goku History of Trunks Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! =Dragonball GT= Dragonball GT starts 5 (or ten years in the Funimation dub) after the end of Dragonball Z. Gohan is 32 years old when the series starts (or 37 in the Funimation dub). Black Star Dragonball Saga Baby Saga Super Android 17 Saga Shadow Dragon Saga Gallery kid-gohan.png|Kid Gohan Great_saiyaman_by_maffo1989-d41gxs3.png|Gohan as the Great Saiyaman Gohan,_all_depictions,_2014.jpg|Gohan render 20057.jpg|Gohan stands up against his evil Saiyan uncle Raditz File:GT_Gohan.png|Gohan as he appears in Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Chi Masters Category:Fighter Category:Kid Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Pure of heart Category:Aliens Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Male Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Speedsters Category:Fathers Category:Son of a Hero Category:Martyr Category:Hybrids Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Nephew of a Villain Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Shounen Jump Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Gluttons Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Feminists Category:Child Saver Category:World Saver Category:Father of a hero Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Nephews Category:Brothers Category:Brother of Hero Category:The Messiah Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Heroes who avenge family members Category:Outright Heroes Category:Families Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Male Damsels Category:Schoolboys Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:The Icon Category:Bond Protector Category:Married Heroes Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Heroes who defeat the villains Category:Hero that killed the villain Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:False Protagonist Category:Sympathetic characters Category:Cheerful Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Bond Creator Category:Passionate Learners Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Merciful Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lawful Good